Regaining Youth
by Im-NOT-aDonutWriter
Summary: When akko accidentally transforms Diana into a child instead of a exclusive Shiny Chariot card, She and her friends and Professor Ursula have to take care of the young child until Professor Finnelan returns, but what will happen during that time? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"**Mother! Mother! Please wake up!!" **The young heiress cried as she desperately shaked her mother.

**'W-wake up!'**

**"p-please"**

**"Mother! Wake up!!"**

* * *

"ana! Diana! Wake Up!"

Diana screams as she jolts up in a panic, her attire damped with sweat and her knuckles white from gripping the blanket harder than nesscary.

"Diana, are you alright?!" her one of her roomates asked

Diana looked at her surroundings to conclud that she was in her dorm before turning to the red-head and responded "Y-yes, I am alright" despite hearing her heart throbbed in her ear

"a-are you sure diana? You were screaming" hannah asked worriedly

"and c-crying" barbara added

'Eh?' diana thought as she reached her cheeks with her left-hand only to come into contact with warm-tears.

"d-diana?" Both girls questioned

Diana brushed off "Don't worry, it was just a bad dream"

" A bad dream? A-Are you sure it wasn't something else?" The two girls asked timidly

"Girls, I reassure you it was only a dream" diana said somewhat cold

Barbara gained her confidence, standing up to say "No."

"Excuse me?" Diana took it to offense

"No, it wasn't just some dream, we both could clearly see that it bothered you" Hannah said following along with her friend.

"Girls-"

Barbara interupted "No, you are going to tell us what happened"

"However, about our classes-"

"We have 2 hours before classes begin" hannah spoke

"Tch, Alright. I will comply" Diana said somewhat annoyed yet exhausted to fight back

* * *

Diana sat in a chair as she watched barbara poured a cup of tea for herself and Hannah.

"Now?" Hannah Said

Diana took a deep breath before beginning "Yes, It was a dream, no, rather it was a memory when my mother died" Diana spoke as she accepted the tea from barbara.

Both the duo, hannah barbara winched.

"Ah, maybe we shouldn't had pryed?"

"No, it's alright. I don't mind"

Diana contiuned "Well, I don't remember the exact age I was at during then, however I believed I was about 11 or 12."

"It was after mother told me of the story of Beatrix and the witches, that I noticed something was wrong. She stopped breathing."

* * *

**-Flashback-**

It suddenly became slient, I didn't hear the book's page turn to the next chapter in mother's hand. It dawned on me. I knew something was wrong, I knew what it was. I just didn't want to believe it.

'N-no..mother there's no you're dead? Right?'

I had to check.

No pulse.

"T-this can't be" My voice cracked

I reached for her hand

"M-Mother, y-you can't leave me now"

I heard the door opened

"Lady Diana? Is something wrong-" a voice asked

It was Anna's voice

There was a gasp

"Lady Bernadette!!"

Looks like I wasn't imagining it, it was truly reailty. It laid in front of me, in the form of my mother, dead.

Like a sandcastle stomped on by some delinquents on the beach created by a young girl that had to witness it; were the emotions I'd felt through that moment.

I was crumpled, in disbelief, horrifed, confused, and angry. Oh, I was very angry.

What I did next; surprised me.

I'd slapped her

I'd slapped her, I'd slapped my mother. I had never thought of doing such a thing.

I heard Anna yelled at me in disbelief and rage; it didn't stop me

"M-mother, why?!" I cried

"Why d-did you leave me!!?" I sniffed

"You left me behind!?"

I felt tears welled up in the corners of my eyes. I didn't cared, I didn't care for my pride or my reputition or cared for the consequences that would later arise in the future. I didn't cared.

"Lady Diana!!"

I stared at my mother's features, they were beautiful, her eyes closed as if her death wasn't against an illiness but instead against of old age. I felt guilty that slap had woken her peaceful slumbers in the heavens.

I broke down into a sob

"Mother!! I'm sorry!! I'm s-so sorry!!" the tears finally broked the dam.

Anna kneeled down to comfort me

Something sinister in me shifted

I stood up and grabbed mother's collar "Mother! Stop it!"

"My lady!" Anna shouted

"Stop sleeping! W-wake up!!"

In the corner of my eye, I saw more maids and butlers rushing in the doorway to see the commotion.

I didn't cared.

My gripped tighten and I shaked her

"Mother!!" I shaked her again

No response.

She was truly gone.

"Mother! Mother! Please wake up!!" I cried out as I desperately shaked my mother in hopes to wake her out of a deep slumber.

"W-wake up!!"

Maids came in behind me and took my arms to restrain me

"p-please"

I tried to use my arms to reach her, it failed.

"Mother Wake up!!" were the last words I heard myself yell before everything turned black

* * *

"Perhaps, I'd just missed my m-mother" Diana voice noticeably cracked at the end

The heiress simply sipped her tea as if to covered her mistake.

Hannah Barbara couldn't watch this. They both knew that diana were still greaving her mother's death. You should mourn for those you've lost, however it seemed Diana's putting the guilt all onto herself.

"Diana-"

"Girls, I think it about time we got dressed, We don't want to be late do we?" Diana interrupted aloofy.

"Oh that's right!!" barbara exclaimed as the clock on the wall told her there were only 50 minutes until classes would begin.

Diana simply made her way to the bathroom.

Of course the blue team had to luxury of having their own bathroom. Unfortunately the red team had the complete oppsite and had no other choice but to share cramped bunk-beds.

Hannah Barbara scrambled to their portion of the dorm in a haste.

* * *

The blue team also known as 'Team Diana' walked to their not-assigned desks.

All was well.

The red team entered the class-room. Also known as 'Team Akko'.

All was not so well.

Diana watched as akko rambled about her favorite and only idol 'Shiny Chariot' to the victims named Lotte and Sucy.

A small grin ghosts over Diana's face

Akko never fails to ceased to amaze her, she'd let everyone know her admiration for Shiny chariot even if she was made fun of for it, she kept going. It was something diana envied herself.

Being descendant of Beatrix Cavendish, the First Person of the cavendish family and was One of the Nine Olde witches, meant that diana had a reputation to hold. She couldn't risk hurting her family-name.

'Perhaps, in a different time, a different world, just perhaps. We could've been friends'

Diana sighed at the thought.

Diana looked over and saw the Green team also known 'Team Amanda' sat next to them, unfortunately.

She resisted the urge to groan.

Diana suddenly felt a shift of area next to her.

Team Akko sat beside them.

She sat inbetween of 2 forces she didn't wanted to be between.

'I'd just move to another seat-'

The bell rang

'Well, theres still time before the professor comes in-'

Professor Ursula walked in

She resisted the urge to smack her forehead against the desk.

Akko sat beside her, not too bad.

Thank beatrix Miss O'Neil hadn't sat next to her, otherwise she wouldn't be able to handle 2 chaos spawns sitting either side of her.

"Good Morning Students! I'm Professor Ursula serving as the substitute for this class for indefinitely" the blue-haired witch spoke

"Now, The Professor left a note that we are practicing Metamorphosis Magic on a real person" Professor Ursula said as she read the paper. "Any volunteers?"

No one raised their hand.

Diana decided to raise hers.

"Miss Cavendish, you wish to volunteer?" Professor Ursula asked worriedly

"Yes"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm am, and If necessary I will simply decast the spell or go to the infirmary" the heiress confirmed

"Alright, if you will, Miss Cavendish, stand here." Professor Ursula directed

The cavendish did as told.

"First is Lotte Yanson" Professor called out

"y-yes" Lotte said nervously

Lotte pulls out her wand and performs the spell.

Diana transforms into an adorable fluffly cat, the color of her fur is the same as her hair, her sharp eyes also passed on.

"Awwwww"

"Very good, Lotte-san" Professor Ursula

"Thank you" Lotte said back in response

"Next is Hannah England"

"Alright" Hannah

Hannah pulls out her want smoothly and casts the spell.

Diana transforms into a bright-red fox, those blue sharp eyes of diana's seemingly to be passed on as well.

"Good Job, Miss England"

"UghHh, Oi! When's my turn!?" amanda asked

"I will write down the list in order, don't fret Miss O'Neil" Professor Ursula replied

Professor Ursula used her wand to levitate the chalk and wrote down the names.

-

Barbara Parker

Sucy Manbavaran

Diana Cavendish **(Excused)**

Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger

Jasminka Antonenko

Sarah Bernhardt

Wangari

Amanda O'Neil

Atsuko Kagari

-

"Mannn, I have to wait forever" amanda shrugged as she used her finger to capture 'earwax' from her ear.

"It's my turn" Barbara said

Barbara simply tookout her and performs the morphing spell.

In seconds, Diana transforms into a panda, still taking on those sharp blue eyes of hers.

"Very Good, Miss Parker " Professor Urssula commented

"Next is Sucy Manbavaran"

"Hehehehehe, How exciting, It's my turn now~" Sucy somewhat creepily

Sucy takes out her wand from her ear and casts the spell.

"Ew!" akko groaned in disgust.

Diana transforms into a mushroom. A mushroom with a face. A mushroom with diana's eyes on it.

Diana expression simply read "Sucy, I'm somewhat amused yet not"

"You never said it could be just animals" sucy said as if it was obvious

"Yes I never said it would just be animals, very good, Miss Manbavaran" Professor Ursula stated

"Next is Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger"

Professor Ursula addressed as she had no problem pronouncing the utterly long name.

Constanze took the wand that one of her small bots handed her and simply casted the spell.

Diana was transformed into an adorable koala with it's natural colors and of course still had those sharp blue eyes of hers.

"OMG SHE'S SO CUTEEE!" Sarah Bernhardt squeaked

Akward Slience.

"Uh, sorry" Sarah sat back down

"Very good, Miss Braunschbank Albrechtsberger" Professor Ursula said as if she had no effort saying the utterly long name

Constanze gave her thumbs up

"Next is Jasminka Antonenko"

Jasminka took her wand out her bag of chips and casted the spell.

"Uhhhh".

In a instant, Diana was transformed into a baby polar bear with it's natural snow-white fur and of course those sharp blue eyes of hers never leaves.

"So adorable!!! I want to strangled her" at least half of the class said

Diana suddenly felt very threaten.

Professor Ursula notices and coughs it off

"Very good, Miss Antonenko" Professor Ursula said

Jasminka smiles and offers the professor a fresh bag of chips which she kindly accepts.

"Next is Sarah Bernhardt"

"A-Alright, I guess it's mine turn" Sarah Bernhard said somewhat nervously.

Sarah simply brings out of her wand from her sash and performs the spell like those before her

The spell is performed, Diana transformed into a red panda with those blue sharp eyes of hers that refuses to leave.

"Aw man! I shoud've done a red panda instead a fox! What was I thinking?! Hannah shouted

Cricket Noise.

"S-sorry" the red-head simply says and sat down

"Next is Wangari"

"It's finally mine turn!" Wangari said taking her trusty camera with her.

Taking out a wand out of her camera screen, wangari then simply casted the spell.

"how-"

Diana transforms into a snake, the color of the skin and scales are the same as diana's hair, those sharp blue eyes only brings out the aura of a snake even more.

Wangari simply snapped quick photos.

"Very good, Miss Wangari" Professor Ursula said somewhat annoyed with all the flashing.

"Next is Amanda O'Neil"

"Aye! It's my turn!" Amanda jumping out of her seat.

Amanda pulls out her wand like a badass and yells "Metamorphosis Faciesse!"

Diana was transformed into a phoenix, she kept her blue sharp eyes. The air around her seemed to be on fire.

"Wow-" The students gasps in awe

Diana herself was in awe, she hadn't expected amanda skills in magic note-worthy since she didn't really show them. She has realized she had underestimated amanda and was wrong for doing so.

"Very good, Miss O'Neil" Professor Ursula applauded Amanda

"Yeah, yeah. I wanna see how akko's going to do" Amanda grinned

"Now akko! You're next!" Professor said

"Alright!" akko said excitedly running down the stairs and suddenly appeared before diana.

Akko pulls out her wand pointing it directly at her rival and yelled excitedly

"**Metamorphosis ****Faciesse**!"

Diana was covered in a thick fog

After the fog subsided, a noticeably smaller version of the heriess was on her knees. Her uniform much too big for her size, and her eyes finally somewhat less sharped.

"Whoa...I wanted diana transform into a exclusive shiny chariot card! Not a mini her!!!" akko exclaimed

"Akko!" Lotte hissed

"Where am i?" The somewhat more younger diana looked at her surroundings. "This looks like Luna Nova Academy"

"Ummm, should we undo it?" Akko said worriedly.

"Yes, however we'll need to cast the Nullification Spell."

"Is there 2 students that knows how to perform the Nullification spell?" Professor Ursula asked the classroom

Lotte raises her hand "I can"

"Anyone else?"

"Here" Sucy said raising her hand

"Good, both of you two use Fusion Magic and perform the spell"

"Alright" Lotte said

Lotte and Sucy pulled and their wands and in sync they both chanted

"**Ein Ein Sof **

**Ein Sof Ohr **

**Luna Lana!**"

The Blast head towards the young Diana.

It hit, nothing happened.

"Huh?"

"I am afraid that we need 2 witches with a larger magical power, however Professor Finnelan and I are the only the only Professors that can perform Luna lana" Professor Ursula said

"Then why not get Professor Finnelan?" Amanda spoke up

"Well, Professor Finnelan was called for assistance from the other Magic school and I'm afraid she won't be returning in at least 2 days."Professor Ursula said

"So, Diana is stuck like this until Professor Finnelan gets back?" Akko asks

"I'm afraid so" Professor Ursula anwsered

"Can I ask what's going on?" The young heiress asked

"You're Diana yes? It seems the spell akko has performed did something else and reversed your life cycle to this age" Professor Ursula explained

"Do you remember anything?"Akko askrd

"Well, I know all of your names, but my memory might not serve me" The young Diana said.

"Oh! We should take a quiz to see if your really know our names!"Akko says excitedly

"Alright" The Young Diana said

"Alright who is this Orange hair girl with red glasses?"Akko said

"That's Lotte"

"And whos the one eating a mushroom

"Sucy"

"Those two?"

"Hannah Barbara"

"uhh, what about this one with the robot on her head?"

"Constanze"

"Uhhhhh what about this One with the long red hair?"

"Sarah"

"Uhhh then this one with the newspapers?"

"Wangari"

"ughhh what about this one whos picking her ear?"

"Amanda"

"The Professor?"

"Professor Ursula"

"what about this girl eating chips?"

"Jasminka"

"Ughhhhhh-Okay what about me?"

"Akko" Diana said

Akko felt her heart flutter

"So?" The Young Diana Said

"Yeah, you got alll of them right" Akko said in defeat

"Um, can we ask how old are you Diana?"Lotte asked

"I'm 7" Diana replies

"WHAT?!" Amanda yells

"Anyways, these clothing don't fit me" Diana says

"You can change you in our room" Hannah Barbara offers

"What?"Diana said

"Diana you're Teammates with us" Hannah Barbara said

"Ah"

"I Help!" Akko and Amanda yelled

"No you guys can't" Hannah says

Why not?" Akko and Amanda said in sync

"Well Becau-"

"Let them join Girls" Diana intervened

"But Diana, Are You sure?"

"Yes"

"Alright!" Akko yelled as she scooped up diana from the floor into her arms and ran off towards her way to Diana's dorm.

"AKKO WAIT UP!" Hannah, Barbara and amanda chased after akko.

"GIRLS! WAIT!" Professor Ursula yelled

"Sarah! Watch over the students!" Proffesor Ursula ran after the young witches.

Both the rest of 'Team red' and 'Team green' couldn't help but notice that their substitute ran out of the classroom.

"Okay"

"What do we do now?" they looked at sarah.

"uhhhh, well-" Sarah started

* * *

"Isn't this fun diana?" Akko asked as she bursted down the door with her leg with a young diana desperately holding for dear life on her shoulders. "Ahhhh!!".

Behind them they could hear deep-breaths and puffs.

"We finally c-caught up with you guys-" Amanda said breathlessly. Hannah Barbara following after her.

"Y-You girls!"

They behind her, they turned to see Professor Ursula as she ran towards them, slowly.

"D-don't run off like that, I'm not quite used to running in the P-professor uniforms." the blue-haired witch panted

"ugHhh"

Another voice came behind Professor Ursula

"H-How do you guys run so fast? Lotte as

Another voice behind her said "I think that's just you Lotte"

"S-sucy?!"

The rest of the green arrived, not saying a word.

"Well, akko just literally rocket her way here" Amanda stated.

"Anyways, now that were here, Let's change Diana!" akko yell with glee

"What do you like to wear Diana?" akko asked

"Well, I assume I have a picture of me in my outfit, somwhere kn my desk " Diana answered

Akko searches through Diana's desk and finds what she's looking for; A frame.

She walts back to the young heiress to ask "Is this it?"

"Yes, it is" the heiress replied

"It seems like that Miss Cavendish remembers most things from right now" Professor commented

"Yeah, somehow" Amanda added

Akko started "Alright! Let me cast a spell to change your cloth-"

Amanda stopped her "Akko, No, I'm gonna do it. You're just gonna turn her into a old lady"

"Aw, man"

Studying the picture, amanda notices that the heiress held a teddy picture, which humored her 'heh, I'm gonna tease diana about her teddy bear after she returns normal"

Amanda pulls out her wand like a badass and chanted ""**Metamorufīu~esutesu**" replacing diana's over-sized uniform with the clothes from the photo, adding a teddy-bear for a bonus.

"Thank you, amanda!" Diana spoke as she gave the delinquent a small hug.

"It's no problem, kid." amanda grinned

"Huh? Where's my card?'

"Card?"

"Yes, the card I kept in a small box" diana replied

"This box?" Akko states as she held a white box with gold lining.

"Yes, that box"

"Isn't this the same box besides the teddy bear I saw back at the manor?" akko questioned

"..Oh, now I remember! For some reason you came to the Cavendish manor, to bring me back? Diana asked

Akko replies "Yeah, Yeah, you remember that?" She hands the heiress the box.

Diana accepts it "Thank you"

She held it.

"What's inside?" Akko asked

"Uhhh"

"Come, you can tell me" akko reassured

"uh, it's a Shiny Chariot card"

Everyone froze.

Akko turned into ice.

'There's no way that my rival, diana cavendish, who despises shiny chariot, has a shiny chariot card, right?'

"Ah, I think I'd misheard that, I thought you said it was a Shiny Chariot card" akko said

"It is"

'There is no way'

"Show me!"

Diana put forth the box

'Oh my beatrix, it's actually a Shiny chariot card'

She looked closely.

'Wait, a minute! This is the Premium card I never got my hands on!!?'

"D-diana-"

A voice above her said "Now that's a scoop"

"Wangari?!"

The reporter hanged on the celling, a camera in her hand, a notepad in the other.

"I can't wait to write about this" the writer grinned.

"Okay, that's cool, but how did ya get up there?!" amanda demanded

"I have my ways, a newsreporter has to be able to go anywhere if they want a scoop" Wangari responded

"Yes, this is precious information indeed, I will use this to my advantage to capture diana as my guinea pig" sucy cackled

Akko shivered. 'Why do I feel like sucy is gonna use me as the bait?!'

"Sucy!" Lotte scolded

'wait, does this mean diana is a fan of Shiny chariot like me?!'

She had to know.

"Diana, are you a fan of Shiny chariot?" diana asked softly

'Y-yes"

That shooked akko.

"Did you ever went to her concerts?"

"Y-yes, the one in japan" diana anwsered

'Oh, beatrix. Not only diana is a fan of Shiny Chariot like me, she had the Premium card I don't have, we both went to the same concert!!'

Akko squealed with glee, loudly.

"Argh! My eyes!" Amanda winched

"You mean ears?!" Hannah corrected

"No, I mean eyes!"

"Breatrix my lord, I'm glad diana decided to cast a sound barrier last week". Barbara stated.

"Oh my Lord! I wonder if diana will remember this?!" akko asked to particularly to no-one.

"Grr, I'll probably will, your shoving your words in my brain!" diana responded covering her ears.

"Sorry I'm just so glad there'd another Shiny chariot fan!!" akko yelled as she scooped up diana like icecream.

"Oh, by the Nine Witches, I'd pray, save me from her"

In the corner of the room , it was clear that Professor Ursula was embarrassed; the others seem to not know why.

Her face blushed red, almost bright as her Natural-hair color.

She didn't expect from the school's prodigy: Diana cavendish. To be a fan of hers. Yes, it made her embarrassed, but yet filled her with pride she hadn't felt in a long time, a very long time.

She watched as her students reactions completely different from each other's.

Sucy Amanda in laughter

Hannah Barbara in confusion and shock

Lotte, Jasminka Constanze came to accept it.

Completely forgotten by the others on the celling was the newsreporter wangari, who took photos and wrote notes on the event that took place.

'I'm going have a word with her later' Prfoessor Ursula thought

Akko filled with joy held up diana in the air.

"Diana!! You Should've me you were a fan!" akko said with glee.

The heiress past out long ago.

"I sure didn't expect diana of all people to be a Shiny Chariot fan! I am so going to bug her when shes back to normal! " amanda added to akko's comment.

That much alone woke diana from her slumber. "I'm right here you know! I'm sure I will everything that took place here!" diana yelled clearly annoyed

Amanda responded. "That only makes it all the more hilarious!"

'Got everything I need-wait I feel something is happening back in the classroom. SCOOP' Wangari suddenly disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter ****2**

Both Hannah barbara were shocked when they find out that their leader Diana, Was a fan of Shiny Chariot.

It was hard to believe, Diana Cavendish, the daughter of the Great Cavendish family and a descrndant of Beatrix; whom was one of the Nine olde witches! Thy Diana Cavendish! Saw that clown Shiny Chariot as a Idol.

'No'

Their brains failed to process this information and shut down.

There was a loud thud.

"Uhh, is anyone gonna pick them up?"

"I'll do it" amanda volunteered. She'd first reached for Hannah.

"Gwah! Miss O'Neil" Hannah yelped as she suddenly found herselr in her** (Not Crush's)** arms.

"Oi, you woke up?"

Hannah blushed.

'Oh beatrix, I want to kiss her-'

'Wait kiss her?! No that's absurb! I shouldn't have such thoughts! I will not fall for this ape!'

She had yet to answer Amanda's question.

"Y-Yes, I'm awake"

"Since you are, can you can stand up now?"

"I-i know I was going to do that!" Hannah stuttered as she jump out of her **(Totally not her crush's) **arms.

"Jeez" Amanda muttered under her breath as she held barbara next.

'Man, I would kill to be in barbara'a position right now. How dare she still my amanda-NO! Stop having have such thoughts, Hannah England!'

She slapped herself, and again, and again and again-

From sucy's point of view, she'd watched hannah what look like she was going through a monoluge for about 2 minutes before she started to repeatedly slap herself.

'She needs help'

Amanda settled Barbara onto her bed on the otherside of the dorm.

"Anyways! What do you wanna do Diana?" akko smiled

"Ummm, well" The young heiress pondered

* * *

"Well, I never expected this" Amanda and sucy stated and they drawed a card

"How is diana tied with me for first place?!" akko yelled frustrated

"I have no clue to that myself" The young diana said somewhat aloof

They sat around a table, playing with akko's cards.

Apparently Diana was tied with Akko for first place.

1st Diana and akko

2nd Professor Ursula

3rd Constanze

4th Lotte and Sucy

5th Amanda

6th Barbara

7th Jasminka

8th Hannah

"Conse, can I ask why your in 3rd place! Are you a secret fan of shiny chariot?" Amanda said

Constanze glared 'She knows? I must arranged the plans to kill the ape in her sleep'

Professor Ursula did not fail to notice

'Ah, anyone fan one mine.' Professor Ursula thought as she slightly blushed

"I'm sorry, but I must get back to my duties, You're excused, but make sure you go to your next class" the Professor said as she handed akko a note.

"Whats this?" akko asked as she held the paper.

"An excused note, I'd already signed it"

"Oh! Thank you Ursula-Sensei!" Akko

thanked as she watched the Professor walk away

"Wait, since the professor left...does that mean conse is at second place?" Amanda asked

"It does" The young heiress spoke

"Well, I'm not going to lose!" Akko yelled

"Ah, we have to have the same goal, well no matter what, I'd be the one the win" diana challenged

"I forfit, I'd like to just watch" Jasminka

"Another round!" Akko yelled eagered

* * *

'Diana came to a concert of mine...not only I stoled akko's magic but possibly diana's as well' Ursula thought worridly as she walked the halls. The reflection from the sun blocked the emotions through her eyes.

'Not just akko's and Miss cavendish's magic, perhaps even constanze as well. Is that why she uses things like robots tools?'

Ursula stopped at the front door.

'If Miss Cavendish's magic was stolen, how can she perform now? She must've have somehow regained it, if so, this means akko still have a chance to regain what was lost'

She stared at the door.

'I will ask Miss Cavendish and Miss Braunschbank Albrechtsberge sometime later'

Professer Ursula opened the classroom door, to only be met by chaos.

The classroom was on fire.

"Oh Great..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After an amount of nine students and the professor left:

"A-alright so, Professor Ursula left me charged so-" Before Sarah could finish her sentence, in a blink of a eye, a sharp paper airplane flew by right past her. Afterwards a small trail of blood ran down her check.

"Ah!" Sarah yelped as her held a palm on her left cheek

"Who threw that!?"

The Classroom was silent.

A Student spoke up "Wangari did it!"

"It wasn't me! I would never waste my precious newspapers on making pathetic airplanes!" Wangari defended as she walked into the classroom

"Who else would've done it?! You're the only one who carries newspaper around the school!"

"I bet It was Amanda!" another student spoke up

"You Idiot she isn't even here!" Avery yelled

"Oh"

"Then who could've done it?!" Student number 1 said

"I bet it was Amelia!" Carmen Said

"What!? It was not me! I bet it was you!" The chestnut-brown haired implied as she stood up

"What?! No! It was you! You're kinda known as a troublemaker just like amanda! Heck, you even look like her!" Carmen stood up, she walk up and she stood before Amelia

"I do not!" Amelia yelled

"Yes, you do!" You look like amanda's twin sister, so it must've been you who threw it" Carmen Said

"Did not!" Amelia said

"Did too!" Carmen shot back

"Girls Calm down!" Sarah attempted but failed

"Did Not!"

"Did too!"

Did Not!"

"I give up" Sarah said as she sat in the teacher's desk.

Did too!"

Did Not!"

Did too!"

Did Not!"

Did too!"

It was not before long until the two started wrestling

In the back of the classroom a teammate of Sarah's named "Elfriede" was secretly shipping the two. She pulled out her notebook and started writing, as her fantasies became wilder the more her nose bleed, which poured on her notebook making a small pool of blood.

Sarah watched and facepalmed

"ugh"

* * *

"Hey, Diana can you use a spell that while in baby-form?" Amanda teased

"Yes, and I'm not a baby!" The 7 year old replied back

"Oh? Alright let me see then, lets start with a Flame spell" Amanda as she gave Diana her wand

"A Flame Spell!? That's completely different from regular fire magic, how about a water spell instead?" diana complained

"So, You're saying you can't do it? Too scared ey?" Amanda snickered

"You're playing with fire, I'll show you!" Diana spoke up

Diana proceed to cast the spell.

Akko in the distance had a hand full of flowers.

"Heys guys, look at these flowe-" that sentence would never be finished. She had tripped on the tiniest peace of rock in existence. Her grip on the flowers became none. She watched in horror as the flowers fell into the mud. But one damned lucky flower landed on diana's nose. How jealous akko was of that flower.

"uh-oh"

"A-ah-Achoo!"

Diana accidentally set off the flaming arrow spell

'Aw diana has a cute sneeze' akko thought

Diana and Amanda watched in awe as the Flaming Arrow went off the distance that at some time will hit someone very unfortunate.

"Whoa, Diana that was awesome! Do it again! Do it again!" Amanda scooped up diana

"Ah-wait Amanda!"

* * *

A raven-haired with a bobcut haircut and glasses named "Gaëlle" stood up. She walked down the stairs and put on white gloves, then picked up the paper airplane while saying "I will examine this, to find the fingerpints of the suspect" before dropping the evidence into a sandwich bag.

Everyone was unaware of the Arrow of Flames steadily approaching as it somehow made it way through the open window

The classroom nodded and they watched Gaëlle walked towards the classroom door.

A red blur past.

She stopped in her tracks when the 'evidence' caught of fire.

Gaëlle in surprised, screamed in panic and threw it far away from her.

The Paper airplane of flames landed on the notebook of Elfriede and quickly set on fire.

"Nooo, my lewd fanart of Amelia and Carmen!" Elfriede cried out as she watched her hardwork go in flames

"Nooo, my precious newspaper about Amelia and Carmen going out!" Wangari cried out as she watched her hardwork go in flames

"Wait, Lewd fanart of Amelia and Carmen?" Wangari said in surprised as she looked at Elfriede

"Wait, Newspaper about Amelia and Carmen going out?" Elfriede said also in surpise as she stared at Wangari

Amelia and Carmen who were still wrestling, heard this stopped before looking eachother and blushed profoundly.

"We belong with eachother!" Wangari and Elfriede said before hugging each other.

The Classroom was dumbfounded of what just happened.

"Ahh! Everyone stopped having a affair and put out the fire!" Avery yelled out

The fire already have spread greatly taking over a half size of the classroom.

It was not long before panic aroused

Professer Ursula opened the classroom door, to only be met by chaos.

The classroom was on fire.

"Oh Great..."

* * *

"How did this happen" Professor Ursula wondered

"Just how"

Professor Ursula had not been gone for the long. Only for amount of 35 minutes, and here she was, standing in front of the classroom that was now on fire with students running all over in panic. She saw a few students trying to put the fire out with water spells, but had no effect.

Professor Ursula decided to step in and ask sarah.

"Sarah, Whats going on?"

"P-Professor Ursula?, Um, as you can see the classroom got set on fire, and no matter what we do, it seems it won't go out" Sarah said

"Hmm," Professor observed the fire.

"Wait, This isn't just fire, Its Flame Magic!?" Professor Ursula said

"Flame Magic!? But, The only one's who knows how flame magic Lady Diana Amanda along with Hannah barbara also with that insane crazy sucy, and hardcore nightfall fan lotte" Sarah said

'Their out, so, how else was the classroom set on fire by flame magic?'

The professor swiped out her wand and performed a ocean spell. It put out the fire in one go.

The classroom was burn to crisp.

She casted both a Repair and Time-spell. The classroom was back to normal as if nothing happened.

"Alright, Class lets get seated and continue on our lesson"

"Yes"

'Just how in the world was the classroom with a flame spell?...Guess I'd never know' the professor thought

And of course Sarah still wanted to know who threw that paper airplane. She will spare no mercy.

* * *

Somewhere afar a certain Diana cavendish sneezed

"achoo!"

'Hm, Someone must be talking about me' the young Diana thought

"Her sneeze's are so adorable!" akko squealed

"Yes! I got it on camera as well! Wohoo!Can't wait to send it to Wangari" Amanda said excitedly pressed "Share". The footage was sent.

Diana noticed"Huh? Wait Amanda! Don't-"

"Too late"

"Nooooo!"

* * *

Wangari noticed she gotten a text from Amanda. She opened it. She hit pure gold.

Footage of Diana, but not iust diana,it was diana as a seven-year-old sneezing.

"Oh, thank you Amanda for letting me witness a-once-in-a-life-time-event"

A student above sitting above her saw the footage and passed out from nose bleeding.


End file.
